The invention relates to spray dried compositions comprising agglomerates of ibuprofen in a gelatinized starch matrix and to a method for manufacture thereof.
The commercial analgesic, aspirin, can be dry-mixed with starch and is then directly compressible into tablets. The commercial analgesic acetaminophen, on the other hand, cannot be similarly dry mixed and directly compressed but must be further processed such as, for example, by wet granulation; by spray drying acetaminophen with pre-gelatinized starch as described in European Pat. Appln. EP 40,472; or by fluidizing acetaminophen and cross-linked sodium carboxymethyl cellulose in hot air, pulverizing the mixture with pregelatinized starch paste, and drying as described in Fr. Demande FR 2,496,461.
The commercial analgesic ibuprofen is also different from aspirin in that it cannot be dry-mixed with starch and directly compressed into tablets. In the past, most ibuprofen tablets have been prepared from a wet granulation of a binder and ibuprofen which is dried, mixed with lubricants and disintegrating agents and compressed into tablets. This process involves several processing steps and is disadvantageous because of the equipment costs, time involved and higher rejection rate. A dry granulation process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,675.